


The Ships in our Songs

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Some have character death, Song-based shorts, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories (but not too short) based off of songs. Some of them are longer than others, some of them are fluff, some of them are feels. Feel free to recommend songs to use as well. These are only Kagakuro and Midotaka!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ships in our Songs

    Hey everyone! I have a few songs that I'm writing stories to already, but some recommendations would be sweet! You can simply comment a song, or comment a song and a storyline to go along! They will be posted once I return from my trip on August 24th! So comment away! (If not, I'll just pick the songs :3)


End file.
